


Nightmares

by xxEmi



Series: Destiel Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And love, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy, I5, Knitting, M/M, Nightmares, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bingo prompt, cas likes to knit, dean needs comfort, he also likes to watch Dean sleep, scared of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxEmi/pseuds/xxEmi
Summary: Cas comforts Dean when he has a nightmarei suck at summaries what else is new





	Nightmares

Cas found night time to be exceptionally undesirably. With the Winchester’s fast asleep there was just nothing to do. Upon complaining about this problem to Sam, the younger Winchester suggested he get a “Hobby”.

A “Hobby” was apparently something a person took up to pass time. Sam gave him a list of things he thought Cas might enjoy doing.

Baking had been crossed off the list almost instantly after scaring the brothers awake when he knocked out all the pots and pans while looking for a suitable dish, resulting in a deafening crash.

He found “yoga” to be tedious, as his trench coat and suit didn’t allow him to be as flexible as the hobby required and he didn’t enjoy the solitaire card games Sam showed him. “Binge watching” wasn’t very interesting either although there was a documentary on bees that he watched from time to time. He wasn’t so good at painting or drawing, and he didn’t hold much interest in reading if it wasn’t for research.

It was by complete accident that he discovered knitting. During one of their jobs he and Dean were to interview an old woman who, at the time, was in the process of making a scarf for her granddaughter.

She noticed Cas’ intense fascination and offered to show him how to do it, and offer he snatched up greedily, much to Dean’s dismay.

Later Dean complained that his little learning session cost them valuable time to hunt down the monster, which in the end turned out to be a couple of kids playing a prank that had went too far. But shortly after, Dean showed up at the bunker with knitting needles, two bags of yarn, and several instruction manuals.

He pretended that he only got them because they were on sale and that it was a ludicrous hobby to take up, but when Cas nervously presented him with his first project, a beanie, he put it on and wore it proudly.

Cas still wasn’t sure why Sam laughed when he first saw Dean wearing the beanie. He asked Dean about it and Dean said it was probably because of Cas’ color choice. But Cas hadn’t picked out the colors at all. Sam had been the one to choose the blue, purple, and pink yarn.

Despite the fun he had with the knitting he still became restless during the nights and chose to take walks.

Most of the time he avoided the hall where the Winchester’s rooms lay in case his footsteps were too loud and woke one of them up but tonight he felt compelled to forgo his usual route and head down that way, keeping his footsteps as soft as possible.

It was an amazing coincidence because if he had not chose to walk down this hall, and if he had not been extremely quiet, and had he not been right outside of Dean’s door at that exact moment he wouldn’t of heard the small thump.

He stopped and frowned in confusion, wondering just what had caused such a noise.

A whimper of distress came from behind Dean’s door and Cas’ kicked into action.

When he opened Dean’s door he didn’t expect to be hit with a bright light and he didn’t expect there to be a towel shoved under the door, causing him to have difficulty opening it.

“Dean?” Cas called out as he shoved his way in. He searched the room and located Dean on the floor in a tangle of sheets and blankets. “Are you alright?” Cas asked, rushing over to his side. He scanned him for injuries and then looked around the room for a possible threat.

“I-,” Dean swallowed harshly, trying to collect himself. “I’m alright.” He finally choked out.

Cas frowned and took in Dean’s appearance. His hair was disheveled, his face was pale, he was shaking, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and he looked more terrified than Cas had ever seen him before. The only good news was that there was no visible injuries.

"I do not think your statement was accurate Dean." Cas said seriously.

"It was just a nightmare, Cas." Dean said, running a shaky hand through his hair.

A nightmare. That made more sense. Cas had read about them in one of the articles Sam had showed him about human sleeping habits. "About what, Dean?" Cas asked. He recalled reading that talking about nightmares sometimes helped the affects.

Dean shook his head fiercely. "I- I can't. I won't." He let out a wobbly sigh. "I'm just gonna try and go back to sleep."

"Very well," Cas said hesitantly. He made sure that Dean was safely back into bed and under the covers before heading for the door. "Sleep well, Dean." He said before clicking off the lights.

The noise that Dean made was inhuman. A mix of a cry and a scream that sent a jolt of horror through Cas. Had he missed a threat? Was Dean hurt?

"Turn it back on!" Dean cried out.

It took Cas a second to realize what he meant before clicking the light switch back on.

Dean was shaking again and he had the bed sheets gripped in his hands so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

"Dean, what is wrong." Cas demanded, walking over to stand over the bed.

Dean took a moment to calm down, his body slowly stopped trembling and his fists uncurled from the sheets. "I- I can't stand the dark." he admitted quietly, sounding ashamed. "Not since I came up from...."

The rest went unspoken and Cas finally understood. He reached out and gently placed a hand on the mark he had left.

Dean let out a shuddering breath. "Will you stay?" His voice was hushed and timid. "With me?"

Cas smiled. "Of course."

It wasn't until Dean scooted over and patted the bed beside him before Cas really grasped what he meant. He hesitantly removed his trench coat and at Dean's prompting he removed his jack and suit pants as well. He slowly eased into the bed, not knowing exactly what Dean wanted him to do.

dean sensed his uncertainty and moved them both around so they were in a comfortable position and Cas' hand was resting over the mark on Dean's shoulder.

It was breathtaking to watch Dean fall asleep. Watch the tension leave his face, listen to his breathing even out. As he slept, Cas spent his time counting the freckles that dotted Dean's face and admired the peaceful look in his features that made him look years younger.  
  
Perhaps nighttime wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
